


Pearl's Sleeping Beauty

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Oral Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Every night Pearl wakes up with the same problem and the only surefire solution resides in Marina's bedroom. Warning: includes somnophilia and futanari.





	Pearl's Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Hopefully you all read the tags so you have a vague idea of what's in this story. If you enjoy it, let me know!

Throwing the sheets off her petite body, Pearl slowly sat up in her bed. Peeking behind the curtains, the moon was full and giving everything below a soft glow. Just from this view, she gauged the time to be around two in the morning. The celebrity exhaled as she looked down at her pyjama shorts, eyeing her own bulge. It throbbed just from the passing thought of what she wanted to do to relieve the demanding erection. It wasn't a hard choice; Pearl always chose to relieve it in similar fashions, night after night.

Stepping off the bed, Pearl's bare feet sank slightly into the carpet. Along with her pink pyjama shorts, she donned a matching pink singlet. It wasn't a particularly stunning combination that might be expected of the rich musician, but all she really wanted was comfortable, breathable pyjamas anyway.

Sneaking out of her room, she held out one hand to the wall to make her way through her house in the dark, counting how many doors she passed by until she reached the one she desired. There was a little sign on the door that Pearl once made reading 'Marina's Room, yo!' She had made that for Marina as part one of many housewarming gifts when Pearl finally convinced Marina to move in with her.

Quietly turning the door handle, Pearl peeked inside to see a sliver of moonlight breaking through the cracks in her curtains. Illuminating a supple thigh and just a small line of her neck, Pearl almost caught herself drooling just from the sight of her smooth darker skin. Her eyes scanned over her co-workers body, mostly on top of the sheets from tossing and turning in the night. Pearl bit her bottom lip as she felt her cock throb, practically begging to get closer to Marina.

Tiptoeing into the girl's room, she passed by her record player and stack of vinyls, her signed copies of every Squid Sisters album, and stepped over the clothes Marina wore the day before. She was sleeping soundly, soft breaths escaping through her barely open lips. Her chest was rising and lowering steadily. Pearl smiled at how peaceful she seemed, enjoying a deep sleep.

She felt guilty doing this, but Pearl wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without sorting out her current issue. Pearl lightly rubbed her erection through her shorts, small shocks zapping her body from the subtle pleasure and the growing anticipation. Pulling her own shorts down, she stepped out of them, exposing her erect cock to her sleeping friend, something she had begun doing almost every night now.

Pearl tried to keep her cool as her arm trembled, stroking her cock right next to Marina's innocent face. Her heart was pounding at the thrill of feeling such erotic pleasure right beside Marina, who knew nothing of what was happening in her room right now.

Edging closer to her best friend, Pearl lightly pushed the tip of her cock against Marina's cheek, feeling the soft skin against her twitching cock was almost heart stopping. "Marina…" She whispered under her breath, trying to control herself from letting out a loud moan right beside her.

Pearl slightly adjusted her position, ready to push her cock between Marina's full lips. They always seemed so bewitching; Pearl would know, having to watch them talk all day on their show. At least once a day, she catches herself just staring at them, her thoughts drifting away to something less appropriate than what she would like to admit.

Gingerly pressing the tip to her lips, Pearl almost moaned aloud. Instead, she gasped and quickly slapped a hand over her lips, muffling any sound that eagerly escaped. Seconds passed as Pearl waited with bated breath before she decided to try pushing her cock further into the sleeping girl's mouth. In an instant, her knees were threatening to buckle under the intense heat and wetness. Her member felt incredible as it explored her mouth further. This excitement alone was already making Pearl feel too good to the point where her fun might be cut short. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and she really shouldn't be trying to drag it out, but every night she wakes up with her best friend in mind.

Her cock appeared to glide so effortlessly along her warm tongue, seemingly begging for her to push deeper, but Pearl had to stop herself from being so easily tempted otherwise Marina would wake up choking. Repeating the same simple motions, Pearl essentially made Marina lick along her tip again and again, washing mind-numbing pleasure throughout the inkling's body. She would love to do this all night if she had the stamina.

"Marina, it… feels so good in your mouth… It always does." Pearl muttered, feeling the urge to fondle her own chest to increase the sensations assaulting her body, but then her lustful mind gave her a different idea.

Pearl's golden eyes glanced down Marina's shapely figure before gulping, sending a hand down to her chest to caress one of her ample breasts, secured by a button up pyjama top. There was no bra beneath, of course, but there was still that one layer of fabric stopping her from touching her chest directly. Even so, the size and suppleness was enough to make her cock throb between her lips.

She really wanted to see that teasingly perfect bust bare once again. With her short fingers, Pearl awkwardly managed to unbutton the shirt over the span of three minutes, all while slightly moving her erect cock in the girl's warm mouth. Each time her cock pulled out slightly, she found herself loving the saliva glinting over her length. She wanted to see how wet the tip of her cock was, but at the same time, she really didn't want to pull out completely for a single second.

As soon as the last button came undone, Pearl brushed away either side of the shirt, exposing her beautiful stomach, slightly toned with curves to die for on either side, but what caught Pearl's attention far more than that was the generous bust that shook gently with every breath Marina took. Moving her hand playfully, Pearl softly groped her friend's left breast, feeling how springy her youthful body is and gently teasing the soft nipple. Just the sensation of having her breasts right there, completely available for her to caress and enjoy, filled Pearl with immense lust.

"I… I don't think I can take it anymore, Marina…" Pearl muttered, recognising how often her cock was beginning to throb now. Her inner thighs were drenched with her excitement which only managed to drip down onto Marina's carpet. Taking half a step backwards, her cock pulled away from her lips. Small strands of saliva and precum kept them connected for a few more moments before they gave out under their own poor design. Marina's face still portrayed the undisturbed sound sleeper despite the slight mess around her lips.

Pearl rubbed her cock, massaging every inch with the saliva Marina had graced her with, even if she had no say in the matter. She needed to get off soon so she could get some sleep. They both had an interview tomorrow and she didn't want to be dead tired during it.

With great care, Pearl stepped up onto Marina's bed, the mattress sinking down wherever she tread. Thankfully, like with everything else, Marina didn't even stir. Pearl's breath got caught in her throat as she fell in love with the sight she witnessed. Marina's slightly spread thighs leading to her desirable core, hidden away by the thin panties she'd worn to bed. If hardcore fans got to see what she was seeing right now, they'd surely faint.

The pop princess would love to slowly undress her, pulling those panties down her long, dark legs and revealing her inviting pussy. It was picturesque and heart-pounding, but she didn't have the patience, her cock was practically vibrating just being near her best friend in this position. Instead, Pearl held her breath as she reached forward and pulled the panties to one side, uncovering Marina's pussy. The green colouration was alluring, matching her fingertips, tentacle tips, and eyes.

Shuffling forward, Pearl gently moved Marina's thighs to get her in an better position. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate as she aligned the tip of her cock with Marina's cunt. Just from pressing up against it, she felt a world of pleasure awaiting her. "I can't wait, Marina!" She exhaled loudly, pushing deep into her friend with an undeniable grin. Her cheeks were burning red as she felt her heart jump, it felt so good inside Marina that Pearl never wanted to pull out. It was as if her walls were embracing Pearl's cock, hugging her member tightly.

Beginning to form a rhythm, Pearl swung her hips back and forth, hitting deep inside of Marina. Each pound shifted the octoling's body, causing her breasts to bounce and her thighs to quake. Pearl watched Marina's calm, peaceful expression as she dreamt about who-knows-what while the shorter of the duo used her body however she pleased. Something about that sight sent more thrills through Pearl's body than the sensation of having her dick pleasured.

Her eyes drifted from Marina's face down to her tits, seeing her nipples a little more erect than earlier. The brown protrusions that were lightly tinted a greenish colour grasped her attention, bringing her to envelop the right nipple in her mouth. The way she was suckling on it paired with her height and general size, she probably looked somewhat like a child.

Pearl couldn't tell what Marina was dreaming of, or if her actions were affecting those dreams, but she seemed to twitch for a moment as Pearl sucked on one breast, still thrusting as deep as she could manage at the same time.

The pounding carried on for a couple more minutes. Pearl switched nipple a few times, and perhaps let out a low moan or two, but her orgasm was approaching rapidly. She could feel her cock throbbing consistently, vibrating in Marina's core. She was panting and sweating, the sound of wet slapping was getting more and more audible, but with how close Pearl was, she was beginning to care a whole lot less. Marina's pussy was just too good, as if it were trying to pull Pearl further in. She was about to cum and she had no intention of pulling out.

Her lips moved away from the drenched bust, getting too tired to focus on that. Her teeth were gritted, feeling the pleasure zapping away at her functioning mind. "I'm… I'm gonna cum, Marina…" She whispered in a hasty voice. "I'm gonna… aahhh… aaaahhhh…!" Her moans were cut short as she felt a sudden burst of cum erupt from her cock, quickly filling her unconscious friend.

Her vision blurred and even went completely white at one point. Her heart was hammering in her chest, which she could hear in her ears over her own panting and gasping. Pearl was being drained by Marina's seductive body, almost as if the octoling was really a succubus. Each time her cock throbbed, another flood of cum rushed deep inside the octoling. Marina's face seemed to display nothing being out of the ordinary during her sleep, but below the waist, she was being pumped full.

"I ca-can't stop…~!" Pearl groaned in a high-pitched whine. Her entire petite body was quivering as her orgasm seemed to carry on forever. She wasn't sure how she had much left to give her, but sure enough, she kept shooting load after load into Marina. Even breathing was starting to become difficult for the short inkling.

Yet before it became a serious problem, her orgasm began to die down. Pearl instantly collapsed backwards onto her bare ass, watching her overwhelming handiwork start dripping down onto the sheet below. Pearl realised that she'd filled Marina up so much, her stomach wasn't quite as toned and firm as before. She'd managed to overflow her womb - a fact she quickly became proud of.

On one hand, she wanted to stick around. Maybe snuggle up to her friend, or try for a round two, but in the end, she knew she had to go back to bed and get some sleep. It was a bit of a buzzkill, but at the same time, she always knew there was tomorrow night.

Pearl readjusted the octoling's panties and buttoned up the shirt again before quietly backing out of the room, her own shorts in hand. The inkling stretched in the hallway with a wide grin, noticing how deflated her cock had become after all that. "Yup! I think I can sleep soundly now. Thanks, Marina!"

* * *

Marina woke up with a yawn as she slowly sat up in her bed. She instantly knew it had happened again last night. With a small smile, she scratched her cheek bashfully. "I hope you had fun last night, Pearlie~."


End file.
